The Butterfly of BTS: Part XIV
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


Soon we had finished shopping and made it back to the Production Center. We brought the groceries out of the cab and paid the driver handsomely; We brought the groceries inside and began to put them up. "Well how about a movie after we are done?" I sat for a second, "I think it would be nice to catch up on one of my dramas." I have not been able to watch it in a while." He lifted his brows, "I did not think you watched them, which one?" I was a bit embarrassed to say, "Secret Garden." He laughed a bit, "Yes, we should watch that one." He smiled and we ended our conversation to put the rest of the groceries up; when I went to put something onto the cabinet, J Hope had come behind me to put something up on the shelf above mine. I felt heated in my face, I paused for a moment, then hurriedly put up the item, and scurried from under him. I began putting other items up so that he would not be suspicious of my actions. Alas we were finally done, but I was too tired now. I took my medication again and then walked into the TV room with Hobi; we sat and watched the K Drama for a few minutes before I had fallen asleep on his lap. I was too tired to move.  
J HOPE'S PERSPECTIVE:  
This kid... He was different. Why had he scurried away from me? Did I scare him perhaps? Or did he not like me? Ahh.. I suppose it will just be another mystery. Something about him. He is weird. I know it is not just me. Maghe had fallen into my lap, what was he doing? "Maghe...?" I tapped him on the shoulder to see he was asleep. I turned off the TV and decided this would be the perfect time to rest too. Maghe now rolled over towards me, snuggling into my torso, "How weird..." Not him, but my feelings on this situation. This was comforting? I should not feel like this. Something is wrong...  
YOUR PERSPECTIVE:  
I woke up to a door opening and people having conversations. They were back. "What are you two doing asleep?" "Yeah, come on now. Get up." Namjoon and Jimin said getting us up. I stretched out a bit as I stood up, "Come on we have to go to the photoshoot now." We walked with them and I saw Suga in the very front. Could he be upset with me? I would have to ask him later; We got into the tour bus and rode to the venue. Once we were out of the vehicle, I took a look around the place. Just glancing at things from afar. It was a garden of some sorts, but it was set up with a dressing room, benches, garden couches, and some of the plants were fake. Well, now that I have had a better view, most of the plants were fake. This place was set up for the camera. Although it was pretty, I wish it was more genuine in the plant department. We walked up to the double doors of the dressing room, once inside, we began dressing. This time I actually got dressed with the others; I had a tank top on so they could not tell anything, but even then the dressers blocked their view some. They dressed me in a white button down shirt, light green cardigan, light pink shorts that were to my knees and were an inch away from skin all around, white socks the reached mid-calf, and pastel Plain Toe Oxford dress shoes. Next was the makeup departments turn; they gave me a flower crown garnished in bright green ivy, small pink buds, and medium sized, white flowers, a pair of gold rimmed, circle lensed glasses, and for the make up they went with a more natural look, framing my face to have a more manly appeal. Once I was finished I walked over to a bench where Suga was sitting and waiting as well.  
"You look handsome." He said nonchalantly as if he were still a bit annoyed. Suga wore something more manlier than I. He wore a bright red and green flower crown, more natural makeup than mine, no glasses, a white button down, pastel green pants that were a bit tight, but not too much, and Oxford shoes that were a dark red in color. "Thank you.." I said starting to feel bad for what I had said to him earlier, "I am sorry about what happened this morning." He looked down, closing his eyes, then nodding, "I am sorry as well. I should not treat you like that." I smiled and sat next to him waiting as the others were still trying to figure out what they were wearing. Some were shirtless and I made sure not to look at them in particular; it was wrong of me to even be in there, honestly. I looked over to Taehyung who was now dressed in a white beret which went well with his blonde hair, a striped shirt with a cool color layout of greens, blues, and purples, light pink shorts above the knee, and brown sandals. He was now in the makeup department getting ready there. I sighed impatiently ready to get this over with. We probably needed to get other things done as well; we were busy all the time. After about an hour passes, everyone was ready and dressed in flowery outfits ready to take photos.  
We sat in different groups to take pictures and divided into many groups. for the first pictures we were split into groups of two to take pictures. Namjoon and Jin, Hoseok and Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook, and Suga and I were the first groups to go. Then we broke into vocals and rapper groups. Suga, Namjoon, and Hoseok then Jin, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, and I. Then the individual pictures were taken and lastly the group pictures. We reviewed the pictures, giving feedback to the editors, and it looked really good. I loved the outfit I had on, but we had to get changed into other clothing and head back to Big Hit for musical reasons and so I could get checked by a physician. Just to be sure I was not too injured.  
A few weeks have passed and we have been really busy making songs. I have been helping Suga out with producing some of the music. My relationships with the group mates have also been improving. Well, other than Hobi. He seemed to try to avoid me somewhat. But why? Suga is like an older brother to me now. Jin was like a nagging mother, but in a funny way. Jimin was a good friend. Namjoon was like a grandpa; he always had something wise to say, but could make me laugh. Jungkook was like my twin whom I adored, but he was like the older twin while I acted like a child mostly. Taehyung and I have become close; we told each other our feelings and when something would bother us it would usually be told to each other. It was nice. Being close to new people so soon. I knew they would start trying to annoy me at some point, but it has not happened yet. It was heading towards the end of the day now and we had just got back from a concert in Macau. I did not know how to speak chinese, so the others spoke for me throughout the days. We were back in a hotel which we rented out for the concert. "Maghe you need to study up on some other languages." Jin said to me looking concerned, "I know, but I hate learning new languages. I will do it when I get to it." I looked around seeing Jimin and Taehyung were not around, "Where is Tae and Chm Chim?" I asked aloud, "They went to go get something really quick, they said they would be back." I furrowed my brows, then shook off the thought as I sat down in a chair relaxing for a bit; I had dozed off into a nap as I heard a noise. "One, two, three..." I heard in hushed tones all around me as I began to wake up. Once I opened my eyes, I saw seven figures hovered around me and a large object right in front of my eyes, "Happy brithday to you! Happy birthday to you! Our lovely Lee Joon-Maghe! Happy birthday to you!" Then I knew that it was a cake before my eyes and seven happy members wishing me a happy birthday. A date I have long forgotten until now. My heart was welled up with happiness for my Hyungs giving me a wonderful time here. They were truly awesome. "Ahh! Gamsamnida! You all are so nice!" I said getting up and blowing out the candles after making my wish. My wish you ask? Well, I have to keep it a secret or it will not come true!


End file.
